


Sweet Music

by asecretthrows



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretthrows/pseuds/asecretthrows
Summary: Y/N and Danny are good friends, both feel something for each other but will a recording session together bring about a change in their friendship?





	Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - this is my first ever fic/imagine writing for this site so apologies if this is absolutely terrible.

Every time you walked into the Grump space you still couldn’t quite believe that you worked here… you loved your job so much and you constantly thought what would of happened if your long-time friend Suzy hadn’t called you up and asked if you would like to help her with a video of hers, that was almost two years ago now. 

Since then you had gotten used to LA (there was a tough adjustment period for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only about six weeks. Thankfully Suzy, Arin and Dan helped you find your feet.) you got to hang out with some of the coolest people you have ever had the chance to meet, who now you could call your friends and family, you even have recently started to create videos yourself - mostly singing covers and a few skits so far but you put your all into each and every video you published online, you had a passion and wanted to create videos and content you loved and people seemed to like too.

It was just in these past few weeks you wanted to do something special, it was a song you had been writing for a while and you wanted to actually put it out into the world, but the only problem was Dan… you and him had a wonderful friendship that you valued very highly… the problem was that you had a big crush on him, I mean he was the most sweet, kind, caring and funny guy you had ever met.. how could you not fall head over heels for him? But part of you dreamed of something more, you thought that he never felt the same way, how could he? He could have any woman in the world, why would he choose simple y/n? you never thought you were sexy, you weren’t a beautiful blonde, you weren’t a supermodel, you could never be good enough for him. This is what constantly circled your mind whenever you thought about him.

\-----------------------------------

So it took more than a little encouragement from both Suzy and Arin to get you two in the studio together, on multiple occasions they both told you how you and Dan would make the most amazing couple, that you were the perfect match…You of course wanted this to be true but never acted on it.. you were simply too nervous and besides you didn’t want to ruin your friendship, you never wanted to lose him in any way.

 

Dan was overjoyed about the situation when you shyly brought it to his attention.. he had heard you sing before and thought you sounded like heaven.. so he really couldn’t wait to help in any way he could with a original song you had actually written. If he was honest he wanted everything at the studio to be perfect. Obviously as soon as you asked him to help you record a song he couldn’t say no, he adored spending time with you, if he was honest he wanted to spend more time with you but he was anxious too and there was just not enough hours in the day anyway.

————————————–

When you actually got into the studio he was already waiting for you...

“Hey there Y/N! You ready to sing some rad tunes and release them into the wild?” your heart was already skipping at just this one comment ... how HOW did he do this to you? and why did you have to have such a big crush on him? “More than ready man! just let me at that Mic already...” you steadied your voice as you spoke, no matter what may happen in the next few hours your music had to come first, you just had to deal with being this close to the man that owned every piece of your heart… you could deal with anything that went awry afterwards.

As you sung your heart and soul out Dan was transfixed, he always thought you were an amazing singer, an incredible songwriter too if today was anything to go by, he actually secretly wanted to sing with you, to just have to chance to create something special together, the only thing that stopped him was the fact that he thought you wouldn’t want him to.   
He had to admit you always looked cute but seeing you In the studio right now was something he could get used to, you honestly looked like an Angel. (and if he was absolutely honest with himself he wanted you to be his Angel.)

————————————

Many hours passed even though both you and Dan swore to each other that you could of only been here for a short while, but as you both checked your phone’s for the actual time, you were surprised.. you had arrived at the studio at 6:00pm it was now 3:45am, so you both agreed it was time to call it a day for now (you both now really needed to go get some rest.)

After putting some final tweaks on the recordings you were able to do today you had to admit it didn’t sound awful like you were so worried about. “Not bad huh? I cannot wait to actually see how this turns out.... thank you Danny for being here…and thank you so much for the constant support, not just for being here today but just for always being there for me yknow?” you felt so overwhelmed at this point, you had to show your gratitude at how much Dan constantly was cheering you on whether that was on Grump episodes or just in passing.. you really didn’t deserve his kindness or his friendship. 

"Y/N listen to me you could literally sing about dust bunnies and you’d sound incredible, you are a beautiful woman who has an amazing voice and work ethic, never doubt that...” He paused for a moment wanting to say more, he was practically screaming at himself to say something…anything else… But he was interrupted by you looking at him as if you two were the only people left in the universe.. had he made you uncomfortable with his words? He always knew you weren’t the best at taking compliments.

"You are always so sweet to me Danny, you have no idea what those words mean to me.. especially when you say them.. your voice is sometimes all I need” you bit your lip trying to form more words but nothing could come to your mind that was until that you realized the gap between the two of you had become very intimate to say the least. but it wasn’t uncomfortable, the silence between you was nice, it wasn’t awkward like you were so used to when you were around most people, but you were with Dan right now.. you could never feel odd around him.

"And what if I were to say that I would love to do a duet sometime? Maybe after you record this original song…We.. could.. we could make incredible music together Y/N, or even get some tea sometime.. what do you think?” After each pause in what he was saying his hand crept up to your face, gently and slowly caressing your cheek and jawline.

You were in shock, did..did he just say that? you could already feel yourself blushing at this point. “I would love that Danny, and Tea sounds perfect. It’s a date”

——————————

Safe to say in the weeks after that first recording session, you did finish recording your first original song, you started to write more songs both by yourself and with Dan, you recorded more with Dan and had a lot of coffee dates that led to you two finally getting together, both you and Dan couldn’t be happier. So when you finally did tell everyone of the Grumps a) nobody was all that surprised you two had actually finally seen sense and got together and b) both Arin and Suzy constantly teased the both of you about how they were right.


End file.
